My Little Corner
by MyRealNameIsHRH
Summary: Harry wants to tell Ginny how he feels, but to her he is so last year. Who is her new crush and how much is she going to lead Harry on? Once The Two Timer been edited.


**PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE**

**Disclaimer - **I don't own it. If I did don't you think I would be gettting more reviews?

**Authors Note - **This is a repost! I had it up for a long time and it really just sat there. I got a review today telling me the story needed some work and thats what I have done. Thanks very much to the reviewer I owe you and you know who you are. I hope that it's second time lucky and I will get more for it now. PLease when reviewing use constructive critism, it will help me make this story as appealing as possibleto you readers! If you read me I will review you!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**Crush**

* * *

Ginny's P.O.V

Why the hell did I do that it's not as if I'm attracted to him or anything. Plus it wasn't my fault he was the one who approached me. But I must admit it did feel good I actually felt like someone cared actually come to think about I may be a little tiny bit attracted to him and its not as if he's ugly or anything. Plus I'm allowed to be a little naughty sometimes aren't I.

What does it matter I only had a crush on Harry only a **_CRUSH_**. I don't think he cares about me otherwise he would have said something by now. I mean, he has been best friends with my brothers since he started at Hogwarts and it's not as if my brother hasn't noticed, I think the year I started at Hogwarts and my stupid brothers broke Harry out of the Dursely's house, Ron had said something like I was obsessed (which at that point of time I was). I mean I grew up with six older brothers for god's sake!

I walk down to the darkest corner of the common room, which is my spot. It's like a un-spoken rule to all Gryffindor, this is Ginny Weasley's spot. I don't know what it is that draws me to this spot, maybe it's the fact the I can hide and be who I want to be by myself. I don't have a chance to do that often.

I start to hum to myself. I like the tune, it's one I have heard many times before. It's from a song that I have written. The song is called 'One and Only'. Originally it was about Harry, but I have stopped feeling that – emotional pull that I used to. I now am feeling things for someone else, someone much more interesting.

Shit! Harry is coming here. I absolutely hate it when he does that, doesn't he know that I am not to be disturbed. Gee, I sound like a – old businessman – you know, 'I am not to be disturbed'!

"Hi, Harry" I say with an annoyed tone, still not impressed with him coming over here.

"Oh Ginny just the person I was looking for" Harry said, trying to obviously cover up the fact that he had wandered over here purposely to chat me up.

"Great! You know I sure do try to find her too. Maybe you could point me in the direction of her house!" I say my voice dripping with sarcasm. He just can't take a hint. I don't think I want to be this mean, but once you've started it is really hard to stop.

Harry emits an awkward laugh. He can't comprehend what I have just told him, and doesn't quite know what to say.

"It was a joke! What do you want? I haven't got all that much time! I have a 5foot essay to write for potions and it's due tomorrow."

"Right – I knew it was a joke. It's just – uhh." Harry stammers.

"Come on Potter!"

"Well – I don't really – yeah. I don't really remember why I found you now." Harry adds clearly remembering why he came but just too scared to say."

"Okay – Get out of my corner then. I'll se you at dinner though right?" I ask already knowing that I won't be at dinner but hey I am allowed to lead him on aren't I?

"Yes. I will be there" Harry said sounding much rehearsed.

I shooed him away with my hands. I really do have a essay due tomorrow in potions but it's not 5 feet. It's only 1 foot and it's about the behavior of a 'Pogrebin'.

'_Therefore the hair of a Pogrebin is useful in sleeping draughts and other sleeping potions.'_

I wrote, my big black quill brushing against my nose causing it to tickle. I loved everything black. I think that was one of my other – issues- with Harry, he liked other colors. I just love black. I think it shows someone's soul if you know how to look. That's why in British Quidditch, I barrack for the Ballycastle Bats, who wear black robes with scarlet bats across the chest.

The bell went alerting students that dinner was now on. I contemplated surprising myself by actually going to dinner or just staying here. I eventually decided that I couldn't deal with the throngs of – people – that would be attending dinner, opting for a nice and quiet dinner in the kitchens instead.

* * *

**Authors Note-**

Hopefully I will update soon! Please tell me what you think!

QueenOSheeba


End file.
